


Roar

by Warcherry



Category: Gay baby gang, Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gay, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, gay baby gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcherry/pseuds/Warcherry
Summary: Viv (Swagger) wanders home after a lonely night, and a dog fucking bites him.Little did he know that the dog changed his whole life forever._First time posting on ao3! No hate please, I appreciate your feedback, negative or not!(Sorry if the chapters are short. I made this at 5 am in the morning.





	1. Bark bark bitch

**Author's Note:**

> First time, note will also be at the end.  
> But to the story!

_Viv wondered the street alone, headphones blasting music. He grumbled as he stared at the sidewalk below him. His long term girlfriend of 6 months just broke up with him for another guy. He went over to her house because she wanted to talk in person. He walked the whole way to her house, seeing it was nice outside in the morning. “Walking all the fucking way to her..” he grumbled as he headed into an alleyway, needing to stop moving for a second and think._

_“She fucking cheated on me…” Viv balled up his fist and tried to breathe calmly. He sighed tiredly, his body felt weak. He felt like jelly, He tried to grip the wall as he sinked to the ground, he paused the music in his earbuds. He only listened to the muffled sound of cars roaring by and the rain that tapped into the pavement loudly. He felt okay, the cold rain cooling his overheating body. It was weird, sitting in an alleyway because your girlfriend left you for another man._

_“That totally sounds fucking weird.” He chuckled pitfully to himself. He's really this fucking sad? Crying in an alley way on the ground in the rain? It sounds like an emo's dream place. But he's not a fucking emo. He growled at himself sitting here, he got up and heard a small ruff in the darker part of the alleyway._

_“The fuck?” Viv questioned as he turned to see a dog. It looked rough, dirt covered fur and it was growling at him._

_“Oh fuck..” Viv raised his hands in the air and stopped moving, watching those 'how to escape dog attack’ videos at 2 am were a good idea. The dog ran at him and Viv screamed and started to run out of the alley. The dog bit him on the ankle, he screamed fuck and felt like his life flashed before his eyes._

_(Mostly trips on drugs.)_

_Viv thought he was going to die but his arms helped him land safely onto the sidewalk. He felt the dog sink it's teeth into his ankle._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” The YouTuber thought to himself as he turned and kicked the dog off his ankle with his other leg. The dog whimpered and ran off down the alleyway. Viv took a deep breath in._

_“Holy fuck..” he whispered to himself. Everything started to blur at that moment. All he could feel is a tap from someone on his shoulder and loud ringing in his ears. How is going to tell the boys?_

 

___ End_

_Welcome to a fanfic I made out of pure anger from another one I read. It's good but I just don't like the turnout cuz I'm pussy. This is the prologue btw, that's why it's so short._


	2. You What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just,, meeting at the hospital

A phone call? This early? The Australian grabbed to the phone, ready to mute the spam number and rest peacefully in his bed. But he couldn’t, he read the contact from the phone. It was Swagger- or Viv.

 

He instantly became worried, Viv never called him this early unless it something important. And he had been missing today, leaving to his girlfriend’s house. He usually calls when he’s staying over, not to worry the group about him not there for the day. 

 

Mason instantly clicked the green call button, the blue eyed man couldn’t help feel his throat tighten as he heard a small sigh. 

 

“H-hey Mason.. I got bit by a dog and someone called an ambulance for me,” Viv stuttered lightly. Mason didn’t get it. 

“You  _ what,  _ cunt?!” Mason shouted, making Viv jump in surprise. 

“T-there was th-this fucking dog near me and it tried to chase me, but it only ended up biting my ankle.” Viv explained calmly. Mason nodded, knowing Viv couldn’t see it and responded with a quiet ‘oh’. 

 

“Yeah.. I’m fine now, they just won’t check me out of the hospital till someone comes to pick me up,” Viv started, “could you help me?” 

 

Mason got up from the bed and laughed, “Sure cunt, what hospital are ya’ at?” 

 

Viv responses with the name of the hospital and Mason called an Uber, and made sure it wasn’t an UberPool- not going to make that mistake again. 

 

The Uber first picked him up from their house, he stepped in and quietly sat listening to his music in the ride. He arrived at the hospital after 30 minutes. 

 

He thanked the Uber and went into the hospital’s waiting room. 

 

“Hello sir, how may I help you today?” A woman behind the counter spoke lightly. 

 

“Uh, I’m looking for Vivian Matthews? He needed someone to pick him up?” The Australian spoke. The lady nodded and gave him a wristband with Viv’s full name on it. Along with his date of birth. Mason didn’t pay much attention to the text. 

 

“The room is 420, one of our nurses will lead you there. He still has to be checked out by a doctor, then you can take him home.” The lady said, pointing to the nurse right next to her, just the counter blocking off their access to each other. 

 

“Hi! I’m Ms. Amy, I’m Viv’s nurse!” Ms. Amy chirped lightly. Mason nodded and followed her to Viv’s room. 

 

“Here he is, I’ll send the door over soon.” The nurse said and left Mason alone in front of the curtains of the room. 

 

Mason moved one side of the curtains and saw Vivian, his left ankle bandaged and tired. 

 

“Ah, Masie, you’re here!” Viv said softly, watching a random channel on the tv. About a podcast of some sort. Mason chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m here mate. So,” Mason smirked lightly, and Viv knew what he was gonna ask. 

“How’s you an’ ya girlfriend?” 


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just hospital things going on

Vivian sat there in silence, he remembered the conversation that he had with her. 

 

_ “What?” Viv said to her, Emma only sighed as she sat down on the couch.  _

_ “It’s over, Viv, I don’t feel the same way for you as before.” She looked away from him, small tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t face him, she just couldn’t. She couldn’t face him at all.  _

 

_ “Why..?” Viv spoke softly, his eyes stung with tears. He can’t cry, he won’t.  _

 

_ “I love someone else, Viv, I’m sorry..’’ She whispered to him, Viv only stared at the back of her head, his heart twisting into knots. He felt sad, he felt like someone just took the best thing in his life away. She was really gone.. Viv nodded to himself, as she sat on the couch away from him. His stomach twisted and turned as he stepped his first foot out the door. He only mumbled a small breath of words. _

_ “Goodbye then.” _

 

Viv looked at Mason and gave him a soft gaze. 

“She broke up with me..” Viv said lightly. He played with his fingers, the knot within in his stomach formed again. Mason frowned as the American tore his gaze away from Mason, eyes filled with sorrow. 

 

“I’m so sorry that happened , Viv.” Mason said gently, he put a hand on Viv’s shoulder. 

 

Inside, Mason felt joyful, he liked the shorter man for a long time. Ever since they met, he was gaining a small crush on him since the day they met. He loved his voice, it felt smooth and deep. 

“I’m sorry, Masie, I’m just- just feeling a bit down.” Viv said, he looked at the ground and, felt weak.    
  
Mason wanted to say more, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the doctor walking in.    
  
“Hello, This is Vivain Matthews?” She asked to the both of them. They both nodded.   
“Okay, good. So what’s going on here?” The doctor asked, looking at a clipboard she held, writing notes down.    
“I, uh got bit by a dog.” Viv answered.   
“Do you know if it was wild or nothing like that?” She asked, Viv shook his head no.    
“I think it isn’t wild, because I live in a city.” Viv added to his answer. Mason was quiet the whole time, since he did not know much about the situation himself.    
“So a stray?” She wrote more notes down.   
“Yes.” Viv agreed, he looked at Mason, Mason looking back at him and Mason raised a brow. Viv only shook his head.    
“Sorry, I was thinking about something.” Viv looked away and Mason kept his face before looking at the doctor again.    
“Okay, you’ll be able to walk again, but for 2 weeks you’ll have to have a wheelchair to move around.” The Doctor said as she clicked her pen and moved closer to the the exit.    
“I’ll let you go for now, if anything hurts please call your doctor or 911.” Viv and Mason nodded as Ms. Amy popped in, pulling a wheelchair with her.    
“You can use this one, since your insurance can cover the wheel chair.” She said, and helped Viv into the wheelchair. Mason was given the wheelchair holding Viv.    
  
Mason followed the nurse out of the hospital area. She took them to the waiting room. Mason pushed Viv and joked with Viv.    
“You’re like a fucking rock, what did you eat mate?” Mason joked with the  Viv chuckled.    
“I don’t eat that fucking much, can you call the Uber now?”    
“Yeah, Swags”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet, this took long   
> I may not update as quickly as before, maybe close to once or twice a week.   
> Thank you for reading tho, I love that I got 42 hits on this already! I personally loved the idea so I’ll continue to write this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swagger is in a wheelchair  
> cars give people headaches

Mason typed on his phone as he stepped onto the Uber. 

 

_ Mason posted a picture _

 

_ Mason: swags got bit by a fuckin dog _

 

_ Fitz: what?? _

_ Toby: what happened??? _

 

_ Viv: A dog ran up to me an bit me.  _

 

_ Mason: yeah I picked him up, he’s in a fucken wheelchair  _

 

_ Toby: ?? Why didn’t you tell us? _

 

_ Viv: I forgot to tell you guys, something was keeping my head busy  _

 

_ Fitz: how are you gonna tell the rest? Just pull up in a wheelchair and say you broke your leg? _

 

_ Viv: a dog bit my ankle _

 

_ Fitz: how you gonna tell the rest of the boys then?  _

 

_ Viv: I’ll figure it out. _

 

_ —————————— _

 

Viv leaned back into the seat, tired. He knew he’d have to tell the rest of the gang. It wasn’t an issue but his pride just got the best of him.

 

Mason was next to him, the wheelchair against his leg, folded neatly. He was tired himself, usually sleeping till noon to do anything. The other YouTuber was completely awake after his hospitalization. 

 

But even than, he couldn't just sleep,  _ his mind was too awake. _

 

_ What made her leave? Was she cheating on him before this? Why did he leave him? What did he do wrong? _

 

_ Questions raced through his mind, and he let him roar and scream and cry in his head. He felt tired facing his.. worse thoughts. He was getting tired of fighting them.  _

 

Viv leaned his head against the car door, feeling the cool leather touch his face. His hair gently grazed against the window. He felt tired, not physically, but mentally. 

 

He closed his eyes for a moment listening to the radio playing in the car. 

 

Mason, who can't ever do back to sleep after waking up just watched the window, looking at all the trees passing by. His eyes were kept open, focusing on every bit of detail in his vision. His head started to ache from the music. A headache. He mentally groaned at the headache, annoying him. 

 

_ Goddammit…  _ he growled to himself. He closed his eyes and wondered about his crush on the American YouTuber. He shouldn’t ask Viv to date him now, he doesn’t even know if the short man likes him back. 

 

Mason looked over at Swagger, the small man curling himself together in his sleep. His hair barely touched the window, his eyes closed. He looked out the windshield, he watched the roads past by them and then was welcome to the his city. He watched the roads become more familiar and then slowly pull into up to his home. He looked at the house before jumping out of the car. 

 

He chuckled to himself as the walked over to the other side of the car, then opened the car window Swagger was on a little bit. He fell against the door and gasped awake as Mason laughed as Swagger’s surprised awaking. 

 

“Fuck! Mason!” Swagger yelled at Mason and leaned back into the seat, then grabbed his folded wheelchair and handing to Mason and Mason unfolded it. 

 

“Fuck you, Mason.” Swagger groaned lightly. 

Mason unfolded the wheelchair and helped Sagger into it. Mason waved goodbye to the driver as they pulled out of the driveway. Mason wheeled Viv to the front door. 

 

Before Mason could knock on the door, the door was pulled open from the other side. 

 

Three of their friends rushed them at the door. 

 

“what happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I'm back bros!   
> I'm watchin Bo Burnham, so I finshed up the chapter.   
> hope you liked it.


	5. The squad listens in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, I uh, didn’t update for a long time bc I got the flu but   
> Ur weapon to beat me with bc I know ‘all don’t like that answer.

Swagger stared at his friends who surrounded him as they waited for his answer. 

 

Swagger looked off the the side, his face felt hot as he sat there in silence as Fitz coughed into his hand. 

 

“So…” Fitz said calmly. “What happened to you?” 

“Don't leave anything out.” Toby added. 

 

Viv bit his lip and looked at the ground. He sighed lightly. 

 

“So first, my girlfriend and I are…. Broken up.” He sighed and continued his story as Mason rubbed his back to comfort him. 

____

 

As he finished up his story all of his friends were left in worry. He slumped back in his wheelchair. 

“That’s it, I guess..” the American YouTuber trailed off. The house drawing in quiet. 

 

As he looked at the ground his friends murmured sorry to him and gave him light hugs. Mason left the room, trying to put himself together after the Viv told the whole story. He felt even more horrible for having a crush on his man. 

 

Viv looked so sad as he talked about his ex. How could Mason ever amount to that? Even then, Viv doesn’t like guys. 

 

Mason walked to his room and flopped onto his floor mattress. He sighed heavily into his pillow. Even if it was early, he felt more tired than ever. It just became noon. He listened to his group of friends comfort Viv and making snacks through the floor below him.

 

Mason closed his eyes, breathing in slowly then exhaling. He felt tired and looked at his pillow, shoving his face in it to ignore the sounds downstairs. 

 

How could he ever feel in love with Viv? How could Viv even like him? Mason curled up on bed and closed his eyes, thinking about songs and playing them in his head. 

 

—-

 

Swagger on the other hand felt tired, even after the nap in the car he didn't feel awake. And his friends… are a bit too caring. 

 

Fitz was cooking with Toby, Jay was talking to Swagger and Ryan was finding more snacks for Swagger to eat. Swagger sighed and looked at the floor tiredly. Jay takes the hint and pat the sleepy man’s back and got his attention. 

 

“I can take you upstairs if you want.” Jay said softly. Swagger nodded. “I’d Iike that, thanks.” 

 

Jay then got up and grabbed the wheelchair handles, the group too focused on their duty the forgot Jay and Swagger left the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy filler, fluff will come soon.   
> Go yell at me on @mfn_iconic on instagram. I don’t post much but dm me I’ll respond. 
> 
> Also gn fam.


	6. aw shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, I’ve been gone bc I lost my juice, and I tried to write a long chapter, but it would get boring after a while.   
> so you can go scream at me on insta (@uwuxzo)

Swagger and Jay struggled going up the stairs. They didn’t think anyone in this house would need a ramp installed anytime soon. Viv watched as he slowly went upstairs, a bumping sound on every step. Viv was surprised no one noticed them leave.

 

“We should get a ramp soon.” Jay said, pulling the wheelchair up the steps with struggle.

 

Viv nodded, knowing Jay couldn’t see him do that. “Yeah, I didn’t think anyone would be a wheelchair in this house.” He chuckled.

 

“Hmm, probably Mason, doing some dumb shit.” Jay laughed lightly. Viv snickered at the thought.

 

Jay finally got to the end of the steps. Viv looked at the floor around him. He felt shorter than usual, he was short enough at this point. Viv told Jay he could handle himself, and Jay let him. Jay walked down the steps and left Viv’s view. Viv sighed lightly. He couldn’t even get in his own bed without help. Then he spotted Mason’s door, maybe he’s still awake?

 

The small American moved himself towards the Australian’s room. He felt a small pool of anxiety come over him. It felt strange, but he ignored it, maybe it was just his body finally processing what happened over the few past days.

 

He knocked at the door, hoping Mason was not asleep, or doing something else…

Viv cringed at that thought for a moment. Just.. ugh.. it left a bad taste in his mouth, all those over the room.

 

Mason finally opened the door, his was surprisedly lit up. Must’ve been the sun coming through the window.

 

“What?” Mason grumbled lightly. He must’ve woke up from a nap.

Viv paused, he felt nervous, but, why? He swallowed the wasting feeling and relaxed.

 

“Wanna hang out…?” Viv spoke lightly. It felt weird to say that loud out. Like he was still back in high school.

 

Mason nodded, Viv could’ve swore he saw Mason’s face get slightly redder.

“Sure.” Mason opened the door wider for Swagger, he rolled into the room, the sounds on the wooden floor rumbled into his room. Mason turned on his computer and yawned.

 

“I should stream.. I haven’t streamed a lot lately.” Mason mumbled inside his room.

 

Swagger hummed lightly, “maybe we can build something in Minecraft..” Mason chuckled lightly and walked towards the computer, looking at rage games to play.

 

“I have a few rage games, maybe we could just play that.” Mason added.

 

The tiny american nodded, ‘’sure,’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I need sleep


End file.
